Julanii
The '''Julanii '''were a people in the Jula region. From 1000 B.F.B. 0 A.F.B., the area was inhabited by the Julanii, who migrated from the north down into Jula. History The Julanii were originally from what would be Central Europe, who migrated en masse to a more warmer climate. They began to arrive at Jula during the 11th century B.F.B. For centuries after the great migration, the Julanii were armed with merely bows and spears, fighting each other for land and glory. In the southern part of Jula, tribes began to trade with many foreign peoples from across the Middle Sea, including a foreign empire from the east, and gained many powerful tools, such as bronze and iron weapons, and new ideas from architecture to warfare to governance. For most of this time, it was a golden age for southern Jula. During this time, the city of Daxeyono was founded. The Bronze Age Collapse severely disrupted trade between Southern Jula and the rest of Eurasia, weakening and even destroying some of the various city-states of Southern Jula, and ultimately driving the golden age to a halt. But with Daxeyono as the most powerful one, it managed to survive - although barely. Northern Julanii was not effected as badly as Southern Jula was however. During the 2nd century B.F.B., the powerful city-state of Daxeyono waged a campaign to conquer the rest of Jula. The other city-states fought against Daxeyono as well was they could, but since many were terribly weakened buring the Bronze Age Collapse, many either joined without a fight, or were quickly defeated. At this point, all of Southern Jula was under the control of Daxeyono. From there, they continued northwards, to conquer the weaker tribes. Those who did not join their new kingdom would either surrender or die. Many were destroyed, and many were spared. After the great conquest, the king of Jula established new laws and rules for his new realm. The kingdom began to try and rebuild Jula after the devastation of the Bronze Age Collapse and the war, as well as advancing their new kingdom. The many northern tribes would be allowed to retain their former lands, but they would be under the influence of the powerful southern clans. The various city-states of the south were given much more autonomy than their northern brethren. But despite this, they would all answer only to one leader; the king of the Julanii. Government Military Culture Contrary to popular belief, the Julanii are variously different in cultural aspects. The Julanii although united in ethnicity are seperated culturally. They are split into two groups: The northern Julanii, and the southern Julanii. The northern Julanii are less advanced than their southern brethren, and are split into various tribes, each with their own traditions and beliefs. The southern Julanii are more advanced and powerful than the northerners, with the knowledge of bronze and iron, and advanced architecture and various other ideas. The southern Julanii have the various trade networks across the Middle Sea to thank for their superiority in Jula. Economy Demographics Category:Nations, states, countries & civilisations Category:Unfinished